Tina Ryoji
"" Tina R.jpg Tina R 2.jpg Tina R 4.jpg Apperance Tina Ryoji like her sister Serena, has a resemblence to her father as far as faical expressions go. She has a very strong demaner to her, back hair, and green eyes, a Ryoji trait. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek, and a very curvy but athletic build. She being at a power disadvantage unlike the rest of her siblings, relies on her physical preformance as such she keeps herself in the best of shape. Her hair is usually in a long braid, but when caught off gaurd or wounded the braid becomes undone and reveals her long locks of curly hair, a trait from her mother. c2ca55818ce1d581f3f5232d015133b3.jpg kuvira___lok_by_pencilpaperpassion-d8r2uyc.png.jpe tumblr_nxiql8tQHK1ue94gko1_1280.png.jpe teqFj2G.jpg tumblr_nsbmtmcmOc1tl5boeo1_540.jpg kuvira_s_day_in_the_water_by_sodrawnout-d87931v.jpg kuvira_by_skyraptor-d88onwp.jpg SavalKas-317645-Kuvira_Keyhole_Sweater.jpg tumblr_o41he7GoVo1u8szpso2_1280.png tumblr_nze492giVN1sgp36no1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nydi95ex5n1sgp36no3_1280.jpg However in Inugami's army she is often seen sporting a green militeristic style armor with meallitc plates and gloves with boots to match tumblr_nswbz2FmZO1r7vkiro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0c3i1nE3T1tril5do1_1280.jpg tumblr_nd76ohYmWj1qc1a0go6_r1_1280.png Behavior/Personality Tina is the definition of the word Adamant. She is strong and unwavering and very hard to get along with. It's "her way or the highway" and being raised in a milliteristic background she has no recognition of the word "surrender". Willing to fight until her dying breathe and go out like a soldier if need be. She can turn this personality off into a much sweeter one, and flirtaious one if need be to apease to the brains of men whom are easily swayed by sex, a trait she gained from her mother though she hates it. She resents her parents, and family members for abandoning her and would love to take their lives herself...but even she is aware she must wait. tumblr_ndzitjqhNE1qez005o1_500.gif|"The world was mine to begin with." 153.jpg tumblr_nvoagy9pBI1tiekkio1_500.gif|"Speak only when spoken to." tumblr_ntzcf3U8uP1tiekkio1_500.gif|"One thing you'll learn about me: I always get what I want." Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful Evil' A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' General In Inugami's Army 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Formless Fist ' tumblr_neo5xzxEH21rd98kro1_500.gif|"You got some hands...is what i would say if you didn't suck. Do you know who the hell my father is???? This is natural."" ' Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise''). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." The basics of this style come from densuke's knowledge of: Power Fist, Speed Fighting, and Hybrid Hyper Style. namely the stance, is to remain "relaxed". Maybe a shuffle of the wrist, a bounce of the foot on ocasion, and a completely lax body. The laxness is to eliminate the telegraphic movement. this is a martial arts term for the giveaway of what style your using, or someone studying your body language to try and predict your first moves on instinct. This kind of laxness does have it's advantages, espcially for a Sei fighter. From this stance, even if the hands were down by ones sides, they'd have the advantage to counter any attack from the front or behind, having the complete advantage of using any and every limb that they have to the fullest. This laxness also allows one's reflexes to be completely invuluntary. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. In Densuke's case, his reflexes are tripple that of a peak humans, and his reflexes thanks to his training in the Sky Temple, he learned to fight simply on that instinct. This style of laxness also allows for unorhidox strikes like stoping a punch with ones shoulder, or attacking a person, by callapsing one's head and chest over a punch that was aimed at the throat, etc, etc. Those who train to use this style have to have an exteremely high reflex factor, and the physical build to pull it off. All in all Users will usually always be able to react at the VERY last second before any type of attack physical or chi based. 'Dragon Oni Physiology' The Dragon Oni Physiology is a combination of a full blooded Oni mixed with the blood of a Dragoon from Dragon Kang. This is an anomaly and thus this is the first physiology of its kind, never before seen or recorded in any form of text or history. This species of being typically has shared traits from both the mother and father that vary but the extensive notable traits are prominent. Aside from the physical perks, Dragon Oni’s have very retarded aging. They can appear much younger than what they actually are, and hit growth spurts at early or mid ages. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural knack of finding valuables. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredibly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of protection. The Dragon Oni is born with this and as such has a very high tolerance to hits aimed at the stomach section, making implement’s much more difficult and the ability to get winded via a gut attack next to impossible unless that durable layer of skin is surpassed. That durability is not JUST in the stomach however as the embody traits of the Oni as well, Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects, 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on multiple occasions and even surviving oil tanker scale explosions with barely a scratch on him. Dragon Oni’s incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also possess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many, many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. The final and most important trait is the heart of a Dragon Oni. An Onihourda's heartbeat does not beat in the conventional sense of a heartbeat. Their hearts are much stronger than a human heart, and as such only beat once every four hours. An Oni's heart is about a few centimeters bigger than the conventional sense, and has much larger valvues that allow twice the blood flow of the norm.This beat is enough to sustain the bloodflow of the body for said amount of time, and actually outputs more blood pressure upon their body, which adds to their physical capability. Because of these stronger rushes, they would also push out bad dieseases or antibodies, using the increased amount of red and white blood cells, to fight anything that may cuase the body to become currupt, sickly, or in stale conditions. Reason being: the body the oni inhabits, doesn't wish to fall pray to convential diseaes such as the common cold and any other wordly diseases that attacks the body in any form, shape, or way. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and built in infra red vision and heat signature senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. This is a completely new form of hybrid race and cannot be replicated or mimicked unless given the same conditions. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. Xanu can absorb the heat of his opponent in order to skip prep for one move in his flaming arsonal. This has to have direct contact however and if it does, Xanu can use one of his moves with no form of prep. (can only be done 5 times a match) *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Enhanced Endurance'-Users can operate on a '''low power setting' allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *'Enhanced Immunity'-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'Infinite Digestive System- 'Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *'Matter Ingestion-' The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover his body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or his body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, his body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow him to function like normal. 'Chi Form' 'Satsui No Hadou' ' Tumblr n79porQm5Q1soi07vo1 400.gif ' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Fortification' Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Ion Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents (for example, water) to produce "solvated ions," which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts. Users can turn solidified plasma into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. *Animating the plasma for various purposes. *Appendages *Energy Wing Manifestation *Armors *Barriers *Elemental Shield Construction *Elemental Wall Generation *Duplicates of oneself. *Fortifications *Platforms *Restraints *Elemental Imprisonment *Plasma Web Creation *Weapons *Elemental Blade Construction *Plasma Whip Creation Tina often employs this abilities with the metal found on her suit. Powering the sheets of metal with ions to enable them to move at the speed of a sniper bullet, thus allowing her to fire them off of her person with acurate percision to restrain or to kill. tumblr_ncy9qaR3BN1qj5jqso1_500.gif tumblr_ncw96fjACJ1qeo7cdo1_500.gif tumblr_nivlv9DO4M1rgo4kzo1_540.gif tumblr_nhdfe2gqvy1qj313eo1_500.gif tumblr_nclksjieCe1qihroqo1_500.gif|Tina flawlessly intergrates her ionic abilities with her close qaurter combat abilities. tumblr_neo8786r2i1tamxy7o1_500.gif tumblr_nep371oJ2V1rz9zoco1_500.gif tumblr_nglvn7zxcn1rkmjxwo1_500.gif tumblr_neny1467Ra1ro0n55o1_500.gif tumblr_nl2qtiKa8k1qd2f3fo1_540.gif 'Weapon of Choice' 'Metallic plates' Tina wears an oufit that contains dozens upon dozens of metal plates to which she uses to dish out and throw at her enemies. Her hand speed alone when trowing these is the same speed as one shooting a gun at person, as such it can be very difficult to dodge her projecticles. Each peice of metal is bladed, and made of Ragnite, a very scarce source of metal located in the time line she dwelled to. Each plate is 4 inches long and 2 inches thick. Allies/Enemies Allies *Lord Inugami Enemies *The Ryoji Family 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Antagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:NPC